


My Whole Life

by citrusella



Series: Citrusella Tries (And Succeeds!) to Write a Fic Each Day of the Bomb [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e22 Made of Honor, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: Some people are just born to go into certain careers.





	My Whole Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something longer but eh. Maybe this'll get a rewrite or extra chapter at some point. *shrug*

"I must say, Mr. Universe, I'm relieved. I was worried when we booked you as our wedding planner."

Steven stopped digging around in the large box he'd brought with him to his meeting with the couple and looked to them quizzically. "Huh, how's that?"

"Well, you just don't seem to have a breadth of experience, according to your portfolio on your website, even though every single wedding you've planned apparently got a five-star review on the WeddingWay app. I was afraid you had paid to bump your rating on that thing or something. But that's clearly not the case—everything so far has been so meticulously planned with no room for error, and you're even ordained! …How do you do it? How'd you get into this and master it so well?"

Steven smiled wistfully. "Well, it all started when I was two years old. I came across a bridal catalog…"


End file.
